Jock
Brian "Jock" FlanaganSearch for Terrorist Leader Intensifies is a freelance helicopter pilot, often hired by UNATCO to fly black helicopters. He works closely with Paul and JC Denton. Background Jock was a test pilot for the United States Air Force at Groom Lake airbase (Area 51). He was intrigued by the activity in the base - it had been visited by big executives, and many tons of rock were being extracted. He started his personal investigation and soon discovered the existence of the Majestic 12. Although he only uncovered the tip of the iceberg of this vast conspiracy, it was enough to put a scare on him, which pushed him into drinking. He was later expelled from the US Air Force and became a UNATCO pilot entrusted to fly one of the so-called "black helicopters"; low-noise, low-visibility stealth helicopters deployed to assist MJ12 and UNATCO with their covert operations. He first appears to JC Denton after the first mission in the Underworld Bar at Hell's Kitchen, New York (the only time he can be found apart from his chopper), and for the price of a few drinks, JC learns more about Jock's ambitions. As a longtime pilot for covert operations, Jock is aware of many top-secret forces at work involving ECHELON, Area 51, and other covert government operations. JC is initially skeptical of Jock's claims of massive centralized surveillance and artificial intelligence, but as the game progresses, the proof presents itself. From that point on, he will be JC's primary method of transportation. After Paul's defection at LaGuardia Airport, Jock will be ordered to take JC to Hong Kong, to assist the resistance, but he will take him to Hell's Kitchen to meet up with Paul. After JC escapes from the MJ12 base, Jock will take JC to Hong Kong. He has an apartment in Hong Kong, across the street from Maggie Chow's apartment. Prior to the events of ''Deus Ex, Jock was employed by Tracer Tong to spy on Maggie Chow, as evidenced by a set of binoculars and orders of the surveillance in Jock's apartment. Also, the same building has a sniper rifle hidden on a ledge, though it cannot be used from that position. An e-mail on Jock's computer in his apartment reveals that Jock has been ordered by Daedalus to transport JC around. At Morgan Everett's house, an undercover MJ12 operative disguised as a mechanic will booby trap Jock's helicopter. If JC kills or knocks out the mechanic, Jock will ask JC about his actions, and will search his helicopter after being told to by JC, finding and disarming the bomb. Alternatively, JC can report the mechanic to Everett, and not attack him in any way. Jock will still find the bomb through this route. If JC keeps the mechanic alive or conscious, and does not report him to Everett, Jock will be killed after dropping JC at Area 51. Behind the scenes *Jock is only seen in person briefly. *The longtime friendship between Jock and Paul is not expressed to a substantial level. *Jock may have had another mission involving Maggie Chow. In an e-mail from Paul Denton, when visiting Jock's apartment, Paul writes that if Tracer Tong gives him the word, Jock is to kill Chow. *If JC Denton manages to travel on the edges of buildings to a scaffold supporting a sign on Tonnochi Road, he will find a sniper rifle, some 30.06 ammo, and a bottle of beer. Since Jock is being charged with the duty of assassinating Chow, this is likely his sniping position for doing so. See also * Jock's apartment * Jock's computer Gallery JockConceptArt.png|Jock concept art Jock infolink.jpg|Jock's infolink icon References it:Jock pl:Jock Category:Deus Ex characters Category:UNATCO characters